staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Porankaa 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Sąsiad na widelcu - /9/; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 BBC w Jedynce - Attenborough. 60 lat wśród dzikiej przyrody. cz. 2. Poznawanie świata natury (Attenborough 60 years in the Wild) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5979 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5979); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 10:55 Świat się kręci - /160/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /112/; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice życia jeleni (The Secret Life of Deer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2884; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki wieprzowiny z grilla; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Drużyna A V - odc. 5, Teoria rewolucji (The A - Team V, ep. 5, The Theory of Revolution); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2885; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2590 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /161/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /53/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Czarna komedia; spektakl teatralny 21:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 22:00 Downton Abbey III - odc. 6/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 23:05 Faustyna - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 00:30 Drużyna A V - odc. 5, Teoria rewolucji (The A - Team V, ep. 5, The Theory of Revolution); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:30 Świat się kręci - /161/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:20 Notacje - Józef Glemp. Kapłaństwo i wierność; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Klan - odc. 2590; telenowela TVP 03:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:30 Prawdziwy chłopak z ferajny (Locked Up Abroad: The Real Goodfella); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 508; serial TVP 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 509; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 10:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 75 Andżelika Piechowiak; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 287 Na wszelki wypadek; serial TVP 12:50 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:50 Baron24 - odc. 9 "Pijane kury" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:25 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych Majów (Quest for the lost Maya); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:50 Zaginiona - odc. 3/7 - Matka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 96 "Kuzyn Artur" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/80; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1065; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 799 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Izrael: atomowe tabu (Israel and the Bomb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 24:00 Porwanie w biały dzień (Taken in Broad Daylight); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 01:35 Aida - odc. 4/13; serial komediowy TVP 02:30 Izrael: atomowe tabu (Israel and the Bomb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 03:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 04:35 Zakończenie programu